Dreamland's Collapse
by RedShoebox
Summary: When a survivor's stories of warning are taken for granted, Meta Knight and his new found friend must care for their enemies, or the good will be slaughtered. Rated T for later on. Includes some O.C. X MK, and some O.C. X Esc if you feel it fits. Pls R&R.
1. Prologue

Dreamland's Collapse

Prologue

As Meta Knight woke up that quiet morning, he had a strange feeling of discomfort. He did not know why he was feeling the way he was feeling, but he knew it probably wasn't good. The wind was blowing, the sky was full of dark, ominous clouds. It was "nice" out (to some people), and Meta Knight decided to go out.

There was quite a commotion outside. A large crowd of people were standing around something, and the crowd was large (and tall) enough that Meta Knight couldn't see. As he approached, the numerous people cleared, because, as most of us know, he is recognizable, whether it be his mask, his cape, his wings, or perhaps his luminous eyes of a yellowish-gold color.

There seemed to be a huge crater, and some sort of an escape pod crashed there. There was no one inside. As Meta Knight continued his stroll, he felt as if he was being watched. This carried on through the whole day.

Whilst on his stroll, Meta Knight decided to go to his ship, the Halberd. For some strange reason, it keeps getting blown up wherever it goes, so, as one might guess, it has to be re-built often, which could take at least a month to finish (it is a rather large ship). There were certain rooms built in this time, however, in case of emergencies. A few of these were similar to bedrooms. He wondered if he should use it for the personal uses he had in mind or not.

Now, keep in mind that this was two years after Nightmare and everything harmful to Dreamland had disappeared, but nobody knew how or why. Everyone finally decided to leave it as is, and not to ponder it anymore, but Meta Knight still did.

Meta Knight thought about the Halberd, and since he felt that there was no danger coming at all, he decided that he would use the Halberd for his personal retreat (he deserved it). He later said to DeDeDe he would be away for a while, who replied with a "Humph, who cares?" Meta Knight then collected his sword and such told everyone that he "would be on vacation."

And that was the day before it all started.


	2. Chapter 1: Morco and the Monochrome Army

RSB:Holy crap, I don't know why this took me so long to write this. anyways, let's press on.

Dreamland's Collapse

Chapter One:

Morco and the Monochrome Army

The next day, Meta Knight decided to read. He read a book about various armies and such. One particular army he read about was the Monochrome Army, and consisted of creatures called "Meerkrees" who wanted nothing more but to destroy other planets.

In the middle of reading this, there was a knock at the door. He answered it.

"Hello?" Meta Knight asked. He looked to find a creature that looked somewhat like Fumu in body shape, but was furry and had large, bat-like ears with strands of hair on the ends, was only two inches taller than Meta Knight( not including ears), and seemed to be the same age as him. She also wore green sneakers, and a silver-and-bright blue amulet shaped like a crystal.

"Hello, are you Meta Knight?" She asked.

"Yes. Why?" Meta Knight replied.

"I came to ask you a question. I am the lone survivor of a planet called Morco, which was destroyed by the Monochrome Army."

_The Monochrome Army,_ Meta Knight thought, _Why does that sound so familiar?_

Meta Knight was intrigued by this creature so he let her inside.

"So, what brings you here?" Meta Knight asked.

"My name is Swifty Marcoe. I was told about you and the star warriors. I want to be trained to be strong like one." She replied.

"You say you survived the Monochrome Army?" Meta Knight asked.

"You know about them?"

Meta Knight though a bit, and then said, "Why don't you come inside?"

Swifty followed Meta Knight into the ship. He led to her to a room with a table and a few chairs.

"Have a seat." Meta Knight said, as he took a seat himself. "So, tell me about how you survived."


	3. Chapter 2: Monocaust

RSB: I can't write a story when I sleep too much!! Oh, well.

Chapter Two:

Monocaust

Swifty began: "It all started four weeks ago. They came in dark ships, like shadows. They all wore gas masks. Even a Marcocian named Poison turned against us. He was my best friend. What the did to people was just terrifying. They'd take and separate people from their families, and ship 'em off to camps, where they would kill them in the most bizarre ways. Like dropping them down elevator shafts, showering them in acid, and then they'd pile up the bodies and put them in a neighboring volcano.

"I was separated from my mom, my sister, and my baby brother. I was taken to a special camp for girls who would either marry king Archivolve, the Monochrome Army's leader, or be put to death. I was lucky enough to escape into an escape pod. The pod had a radio, and it played Meerkreeian transmissions. They were talking about how the Marcocian Army was getting out of control, and how all of them were planning an escape. After that, the whole planet exploded. This amulet was the last thing my mother gave me. She said it did something powerful, but I don't know what."

Meta Knight seemed emotionless, but he was blown away. He felt sympathy for Swifty.

"And that's why I want to be trained to be strong." Swifty continued.

"But I'm on vacation," Meta Knight stopped. He looked at Swifty. She was an odd creature, but holy cow, she was cute.

"…and I'm not doing anything else, so…"

"You'll train me?"

"…Yes."

"I should warn you, though, I am a fast learner."


End file.
